1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor cooking units. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a portable, outdoor charcoal and/or wood-burning barbecue grill-oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor cooking has been a popular entertainment and family diversion in the United States since the mid 1940s. A mega-industry has arisen to provide the outdoor chef with the stoves, ovens, and accessories needed to successfully perform the alfresco cooking operation. In many suburban areas entrepreneurs have employed portable barbecue grills along well traveled roads to provide ready cooked barbecue meats for sale to the busy suburbanite. The portable grills are also used to cater functions at church picnics, family reunions, etc.
The prior art is replete with portable stoves using charcoal and the like for outdoor cooking. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,093 (Griscom) and 5,086,752 (Hait) show portable charcoal grills made of sheet metal. Each grill is provided with wheels to facilitate portability. Each grill is also provided with a removable hood so that the grills may be adapted to various types of outdoor cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,242 (Higley) shows a portable hooded barbecue grill adapted to use gaseous fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,388 (Butow et al.) and German Patent 2,716,715 disclose barbecue grills having a tapering chimney for directing hot gases to the cooking area.
French Patent 2,398,971 shows a barbecue grill with an open fuel storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,713 (Ondrasik, II) is directed to slide out racks for ovens.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a barbecue grill having a closed fuel storage space, drain cleaning duct, and unique transporting means as will be described and claimed in the instant invention.